


Alternate Ending

by midnightecho



Category: Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if John's finger incident was only a scratch and he managed to complete his strudel? Well... this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending

“How’s the finger?” James asked as he joined John at the presentation table for the final task.

“Not bad; it’s just a scratch really.” John gave a small, unnaturally high-pitched laugh, then cleared his throat hurriedly. Why was he so nervous? His strudel had come out beautifully; he’d made them at home with his mother when he was younger. No, it wasn’t the strudel. What was really making him nervous and fast-pulsed was James. Their hands brushed briefly as they placed their dishes down and John’s eyes darted immediately to James’ profile, which was focused on adjusting his pastry; he seemed oblivious to the contact that had passed between them. Damn it, John, he doesn’t feel the same way. Stop getting your hopes up – he’s got a bloody girlfriend for God’s sake.

The contestants migrated towards their seats, John taking a seat at the end. If he wasn’t sat next to James, the other man wouldn’t be able to his thumping heartbeat which was still sky-high from his touch.

“Erm excuse me Brendan... sorry, do you mind if I just... thanks.”

John glanced up to see James settle on the seat next to him, Brendan the next chair along. James gave a sheepish smile then resorted to staring at his hands when John failed to muster a response.

“Great strudel, by the way. I knew yours would be brilliant,” James continued, a small, extremely attractive smile pulling at his lips.

John felt the heat rise in his cheeks. “Thanks.” John bit his lip. “Maybe you can try some later.”

James slowly met John’s steady gaze, his smile broadening. “Sure. If it tastes as good as it looks, you might even get full marks.”

John involuntarily gave what he hoped was a quiet groan before Sue brought them all to attention for the scoring.


End file.
